The Lost Wolf
by MonkeyHatLittles
Summary: When Ashley Gray returns to forks from looking for her lost wolf she returns to many surpises. Leah's no longer with Sam and Leah's innocent baby brother as she remembers him shifts she falls into many twists and turns. Meanwhile Seth and Ashley's sister Ami are getting closer and closer to finding Ashley's lost wolf.


**So….she's a vampire hunter…**

I opened my eyes to the bright forest sky and sighed. My body ached as I swung my legs over the branch I was laying on.

"Come on Ruth" I scolded myself, I leaped off the branch onto the floor. I winced as my legs ached harder, I gritted my teeth. I darted forward ignoring my aching limbs. "I'm coming sis don't worry" I smirked as I jumped onto another tree branch and swung myself forward. Her scent was close. I smiled as I heard cars run down a road. I slowed down and walked to the long highway. A low growl sounded behind me, large footpads approached me cautiously. I turned around and sighed. "Great more problems…" A brown she-wolf with large flecks of white snarled at me. I shook my head sadly. "Tsk. Tsk Didn't Sammy Wammy teach you better?" I pouted. The wolf backed up registering its surprise. It regained its equilibrium and lunged at me. My hand flew to its muzzle and I threw her onto the ground putting my legs over her belly and holding my dagger to her neck.

"Ashley!" A voice snapped out. I held my dagger against the she-wolves throat and looked behind me. A tall muscly man with dark brown eyes and black hair stand looking at me. He was still trying his string on his cargo shorts.

"Hey Sammy!" I grinned evilly. "You seriously need to train your mutts" He glared at me his large eyebrows pulling over his eyes.

"Why are you back?" He glared.

"I'm good thanks for asking! How's Leah?" I grinned at him as he winced at Leah's name. The wolf whined loudly as I said her name.

"Yo! Sam!" A voice husked. Another large boy came out of the bushes. He had chocolate brown eyes that highlighted his dark brown hair and eight pack. His eyes looked at me as he finished putting his shorts on. "Ashley?!" He grinned. My eyebrows rose as he jogged over to me. A light memory filled my mind, a small young boy with the same happy grin and brown eyes. Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I smiled. He looked at the wolf I was holding on the ground. "Oh. Sorry" I shrugged getting off the wolf. She got up and ran into the woods, Sam cringed more, and Jake smiled unevenly. I raised my eyebrow and stepped away from them.

"So I'm gonna leave you two in peace…." I waved awkwardly putting my dagger back into my belt. A girl walked out of the forest with short black hair and grinned at me. She hugged me tight and my eyes widened. Her scent overtook my nose as she hugged me tight. Leah! I hugged her tight back and smiled. "Lele!"

"Hey!" She hugged me tighter making me wince in response. "Sorry" She smiled. "I remember you being stronger"

"I am strong, I'm just sore right now…" I smiled sadly. She smiled back and grabbed my hand leading me into the forest.

"What brings you back…?" She asked.

"Ami…" I looked down a wave of guilt flooding over me.

"What about her, I did what you said and kept her away from the pack…" Leah frowned. I smiled at her and patted her back.

"Anyways…how's you and Sam!" I grinned. Her face fell quickly and she became serious.

"He imprinted…"

"Oh…." I looked at her as a tear fell down her face. I caught Ami's scent again and began walking towards it. "Its fine Leah." I smiled.

"And I shifted…" She looked down.

"Figures..." We walked together in silence towards Ami's scent. A howl pierced the wind, I turned towards it quickly.

"Vampire…" Leah's eyes read excitement.

"Great…just what I need more work" I groaned dashing forward quickly.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for you... if you would...?" Leah started to say but I pushed her over.

"I haven't shifted since he left…why do you think my healing has gotten slower?" I rolled my eyes at her and ran forward faster. "I don't want to talk about this le…"

"I understand…I'm shifting." Leah said and she stopped. I kept running towards the howl and heard her take her clothes off. 10 seconds later a brown wolf with white flecks was running next to me. We ran towards the howl quickly and within seconds the other pack member's scents reached my nose. I looked at all of them, Embry, Brady, Quil, Colin, Sam, Leah, Jake. There was one more, a new wolf with brown fur and soft brown eyes with his tongue hanging out his mouth softly. I looked at him awkwardly and turned towards Sam. It was quiet as they conversed in their minds, Quil snarled at Leah and stalked towards her. I drew out my dagger and aimed it for his muzzle.

"Back off." I put my dagger back in my belt as he backed off slowly. Jake howled loudly and the pack dashed forward. I followed them quickly catching the sweet scent of vampire. Leah ran on my right and I ran quicker past her, my heart pounded faster with threat of the change. _No Ashley you can't change... it'll only hurt you by not hearing his thoughts… _My heart twisted as I ran slower to keep myself from changing. A flicker past my eyes as a woman with light brown hair ran forward in front of us. I leaped at her and tackled her to the floor; she hissed at me and got up. The wolves surrounded us keeping her from escaping.

"Who are you?! I was told only wolves and the Cullen's were here!" She hissed, I drew my dagger and smiled.

"Too bad then, because now you're going to have to die" I smiled slowly. She laughed and the wolves snarled loudly.

"Me? Die. Impossible a mere human like you can't kill me. The wolves have a chance but you sure can't" She laughed.

"Do I smell human?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she stepped back just a moment too late. I lunged forward grabbing her shirt and my dagger cut off her head quickly. My foot smashed into her body on the floor as I let her go. I threw a lit match on her and watched her go up in flames. "Guess not." I smiled.

**So…he's a werewolf with a goofy grin**

She's weird. Unbelievably weird. I never heard of a werewolf that didn't change and left the pack. My paws raked the ground as I ran forward all alone in my head, everyone was sleeping and I was running by myself all alone. Thank God. Why wouldn't she change?

-Because of what happened.- A voice called out of nowhere. I tripped over my paws and rolled over falling.

-Leah?!- I asked my mind. I focused hard and saw through Leah's eyes, she was running quickly towards me. –What do you want?-

-Mom was worried- She said. I went through her thoughts quickly, she knew nobody was here but me and she didn't want Sam going through her mind. A wave of embarrassment washed over me and she realized I knew.

-Oh…but what happened to Ashley?- I asked her running forward and stopping in front of her. She lay down and perked her ears up slowly.

-There was this guy, he was a wolf like us he imprinted on her and they were really happy. Me, her, him and Sam used to double date a lot...she shifted one day when vampires came to town. She killed each and everyone one of them after they killed her father. She didn't even have to shift to kill them; she just used the wolf in her human form for its speed and agility. When he found out she was a wolf they were really happy. The pack was happy…an actual wolf couple nobody would have thought. Then one day he just disappeared.-

-What happened to him?-

-Nobody knows…-

-What was his name-

-Bryan… Bryan Uley. Sam's little brother- Leah whined. My eyes widened as Leah flashed an image of him and Ashley to my mind. Ashley was way younger with glowing brown hair and a dazzling smile, her gray eyes were shining as she hung on to a boy around her age with light brown curls and sea green eyes. They looked really happy, an image flashed of them in their wolf forms. Ashley's brown fur brushed against his black fur as they sat listening to Jake's uncle talk to them. –She searched for years…but could never find him- Leah sighed inside her head. An image of Sam smiling with his arm around Bryan's neck while Bryan looked utterly annoyed appeared in my mind. –Sam helped at first. But he gave up…-

-So why is she back…?- I asked. Leah looked at me and shook her head.

-Not suppose to say- She said. I quickly looked through her mind. An image of a girl with her face turned to the side appeared in her mind. She had strawberry blond curls and a shy smile. I froze in place as my mind tried to make the girl turn around.

-Leah…who's that…- I asked. I felt Leah enter my mind and try to find out what I was feeling.

-Ashley's sister… Ami Gray-


End file.
